1. Field of the Invention
The apparatus of the present invention relates to vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus which is positionable on the dash board of a vehicle, in order to enable the driver or other passengers of the vehicle to utilize the apparatus as a serving tray so that food and drink may be supported thereupon while the vehicle is being utilized.
2. General Background
In our mobile society today, individuals quite often are required to eat their meals, breakfast and lunch, "on the run", and within the confines of their automobile or or other vehicles. For example, salesman or other people are on the road a better part of the day, and often times do not have the time and convenience to stop in order to eat a meal, but simply eat while on the road. In fact, one of the more popular items in fast food outlets is the use of the drive through window, where people are able to pick up food, and either bring the food home, or, very often, eat while in route.
At the present time, there appears to be no system on the market, which would accommodate food and drink items people may wish to consume while driving. For example, under the present state of the art, if one were to want to eat a sandwich and fries and a soft drink, it is a delicate task in order to position the soft drink so that it will not topple over while the car is in motion, open the sandwich, and position other food items so that one may eat while traveling down the highway. It would be a convenience to introduce into the art, a novel type of apparatus which would enable one to have a conveniently located support surface for the food, and holders for the soft drinks, to allow one to eat and drink while in route. The apparatus of the present invention attempts to solve the problem that are confronted in the art, and introduce such improvements into the art.